The Good Thing About Spies
by authorwannabe101
Summary: This is the sequel to The Trouble With Spies. It is a collection of 26 stories, one for each letter of the alphabet. The chapters are not linked. They are also from any point of view: Jack, assassin, K-Unit, Blunt, Alex, etc.
1. Arise

**Here is the sequel to The Trouble With Spies. You do not need to read it before reading this, as the chapters are individual one-shots, but I would recommend it. That way you know the format for the chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone who supported me through the long months of TTWS. You kept me going!**

**im no fool - Do you mean my more popular stories in TTWS or my actual stories like Things Change?**

**FateOfChaos - Sorry about that. Alex was going to survive, but then one thing led to another...**

**Anyway, on to the sequel! I do not own Alex Rider and I hope you enjoy!**

**This takes place in Jack's pov when Alex was shot.**

Jack Starbright jumped, startled, as a ringtone broke the silence. Fumbling with her purse, the redhead reached inside and retrieved her phone. Glancing at the TV, relieved to note the muted soccer - Ian and Alex never could get her to call it football - game had yet to start, Jack turned her full attention to the caller.

"Hello, this is the Rider residence, Jack speaking. How may I help you?"

The American woman was rewarded with a crisp voice containing no emotion stating, "Go to St. Dominic's immediately. Alex was shot."

Then the man hung up, preventing him from hearing the rest of Jack's scream.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a large red van spun to a stop in St. Dominic's parking lot. A woman with hair redder than the car leapt out, sprinting through the front entrance. She skidded into the reception desk and demanded, "Alex Rider, fourteen years old. He was shot."

"He's still in surgery, Miss. If you would wait, the doctor will call for his visitors when he is settled in a room," the woman replied, remembering the boy's details because she had watched in shock and horror as he was wheeled in covered in blood.

Jack nodded stiffly and spun around, plopping down in the first open seat she found.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start to someone shaking her gently. Blinking the sleep from her eyes and wondering how she fell asleep, she looked up to see the receptionist from earlier.

"Miss? You slept through the doctor's call. Alex Rider is available for visitors. Room 349."*

"Thank you," the redhead said, then leaped from her seat and dashed to the elevator.

* * *

Jack had to wait a week before Alex awoke. It was the most stressful one she had ever had. She was lucky if she managed three hours a day in the hard plastic hospital chairs and when she was made to go home - "We're sorry, Miss, but visiting hours are over" - she was too worried about Alex to even close her eyes. Without his obviously living, though coma-like, body in front of her, Jack couldn't help but imagine his heart giving out and the doctors unable to start it again. Then she saw him being carted off, covered in a long white sheet, to be hidden in the morgue until it was time for his funeral.

Seeing Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt at the hospital the second day didn't help either. The head of MI6 ignored his deputy's silencing motions and stated flatly that the fault lay with Alex for first getting involved with Scorpia and then not noticing the sniper. Jack proceeded to punch him in the face, relishing in the satisfactory feel of his nose breaking, and screamed at him about where he should stick his accusations and who's fault it really was until her voice broke and she was escorted from St. Dominic's. She wasn't allowed back in until the next day, and she spent the rest of the second nervously biting her nails and cleaning the house from top to bottom.

When Jack entered Alex's room on the fourth day it was to see Mrs. Jones, who apologized for Blunt's actions and said that if there was anything the American needed, she would do her best to provide it. Jack said Jones could stick her apologies the same place Blunt should stick his accusations and that the one thing she wanted - Alex, safe and sound in her arms waiting for Ian to come home after he finally retired from MI6 without dying first - wasn't possible. Mrs. Jones left as quickly as she could.

Jack also lost count of the amount of times she broke down and cried. She did it anywhere and anytime. After dinner on the kitchen floor, lying in bed late at night, waking up from a short nap in the chair beside Alex, in the bathroom, it didn't matter.

Her dreams - when she managed to sleep - were plagued with nightmares. The normal one was Alex dying an excruciating death. Other times she delved into what she imagined Alex saw in his coma; watching Alex cry over the bodies of his loved ones because he was only in a coma and not completely dead, blocked from going and holding him as he cried because she wasn't even half dead yet. Occasionally Jack saw herself watching over Alex's body as the years went by, eventually saying the doctors could pull the plug. She imagined what Alex went through on his missions from what he described to her. The American always woke up screaming, a nurse shushing quietly and handing her a cup of hot tea.

And then, on the seventh day, Jack's living and sleeping nightmares ended. Alex woke up, and when he did, she had never been more thankful. "The good thing about spies," she sobbed as she hugged him, "is they always arise."

*** I don't remember what room he was in in Ark Angel, so I made one up. I also don't remember any details about when he woke up, so sorry if it's wrong. Ark Angel is one of the books I don't have.**

**So, originally, the paragraphs between 'It was the most stressful" and "Jack's living and sleeping nightmares ended" didn't exist. Then, as I was typing this up, I thought 'This is really short. As the first chapter, it should be longer." And tada! The rest of the chapter was created! So, I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**


	2. Bow ties

**Hi everyone! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is finishing up, so the teachers have been piling on all the work. But tomorrow is the last day of school for me, not counting finals, so that's good. I will be gone for two weeks soon after, though. I'm going to a writing camp. Hopefully when I come back, I'll have improved. Anyway! Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, or favorited!**

**pokes - As you'll see for this chapter, not all the words will be the same. However, I'm going to do my best to keep them the same. I just couldn't think of anything for good byes. As for Secrets Unlocked, it is incomplete right now. I want to write more, but I have writer's block for that story. Do you have any ideas?**

**FateOfChaos - That's ok! Thank you for trying.**

**This chapter takes place... umm... wherever you want it too. As long as it is before Storm Breaker or shortly after Scorpia Rising.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Mrs. Tulip Jones's eyes watered as she looked in her closet. She had avoided doing so for nine years. Nine years, and she hadn't gone within one meter of the closet, let alone open it and look inside. But now, on their thirtieth anniversary and almost ten years since he died, she couldn't help it. She had to.

Staring at all the bow ties within, her thoughts flashed her to the memory of the blue with yellow and red polka dots.

* * *

It had been a hot day. The sun was out, and there were no clouds in sight. Seventeen year old Tulip Smith was absolutely miserable. She had come to the fair, expecting to see her date. Instead, three hours after the boy was supposed to show, she was staring at the ferris wheel wishing she had someone to go up with. That was when it happened.

The door to the stall next to her opened, a burly man with a bouncing brown mustache pushing a young man with blond unruly hair and shining blue eyes out the door. "-And stay out!" He finished shouting.

Giving a laugh, flashing pearly white teeth, the youth joked, "Ah, you don't mean that, do you pops? You know you love me."

"In your dreams," the man snarled. "You've messed around on the job one time to many. Leave, and don't come back." With those final words, the door slammed in the blond's face.

Tulip hurried over and asked anxiously, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just disappointed. I thought I finally had a lasting job."

The young woman nodded, then said slowly, "Would you like to join me for the rest of the day? My date never showed up."

A smile starting to grow back, the boy - who Tulip noted was wearing a blue bow tie with yellow and red polka dots - said, "I"d like that."

* * *

Shaking her head to clear her mind of the memory, her eyes fastened on a navy blue bow tie with red lobsters on it.

* * *

It was their first official date. The one that was actually planned before hand, where John had asked her out and she agreed and he picked her up in his beat up truck. Tulip had no idea where they were going, as the boy had told her it was going to be a surprise.

Now, the wind blowing through her hair from the open window, the girl looked out as her date pulled over. They were in front of a brick building with a black door. Like the truck, the paint was peeling, but the structure it belonged to was perfectly functional. 'Cloudy Skies' the sign above the door read, and in smaller letters she could make out the words 'Where lobsters fall from the sky'. She let out a laugh, a small smile playing on her face, as she glanced at the bow tie John was wearing. "Really?" She managed to ask.

He shrugged, and said with a grin, "The bow tie has to fit the occasion. I've lost count of the amount I have in my closet. I have the one I wore at the fair, this one, black and pink tie dye for Valentine's Day, red and green stripes for Christmas, camouflage for-"

"Okay, okay," Tulip laughed. "I get it. One for every occasion."

* * *

Emerging from the recollection, Mrs. Jones moved on to the next bow tie. Black and pink tie dye.

* * *

"I have something for you," the young man in front of her said seriously.

"And what would that be?" Tulip cocked an eyebrow, staring at him. Whatever it was, John was acting weird. Except for when he lost his job at the fair, she had never seen him be sad or serious.

"You'll like it, I think." Now a hint of nervousness. What was going on?

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small jewelry box. Opening it, he revealed a silver necklace. Bringing it out, Tulip's boyfriend let it hang from his fingers, spinning and lighting up in the light. It was simple, nothing complex. But to Tulip, it meant everything. Hanging from it was a tiny bow tie with the words 'I love you' inscribed on the front.

Tulip turned around and held her hair up, whispering, "Fasten it for me?"

With a soft smile that his girlfriend didn't see, John did so, then spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips.

Like a bomb, emotions and feelings exploded in Tulip's lips. He was kissing her. It was their first kiss. It felt gentle but rough, slow but urgent. He felt like... like... fresh peppermint, the kind you picked off the Christmas tree. So fresh and sweet, but twisting and crazy at the same time. In that one moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

Blue, green, and white.

* * *

Tulip sighed in happiness as she relaxed on a beach. John had convinced her to take a break from work. Being a spy for MI6 could keep one busy, especially when your boyfriend was one as well. But they managed, and now, after two years of dating, here they were. Still together, still surviving, still in one piece each, and still deeply in love.

The nineteen year old woman glanced up as she sensed her boyfriend's approach. Smiling, she asked, "Are you here to join me? I've barely seen you all day except for breakfast."

Raising an eyebrow, John stated, "That was at ten, and it's only noon."

"Exactly," she nodded, "it's been two hours. Where have you been?"

"Picking something up."

Tulip let John help her to her feet, then watched as he reached into his pocket and, like a Valentine's Day almost two years ago, retrieved a small jewelry box.

"Tulip Smith," John took a deep breath, watching as his girlfriend seemed to be holding her hers, "We've been dating for two years now. Through thick and thin, we've been there for each other. I love you more than anything, and I can't imagine anyone who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with more. Will you marry me?"

The young woman worked to get her lips and tongue to work, and when she was sure they did, she gasped out, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! The biggest yes ever!"

Grinning wide, John slipped the engagement ring onto his fiancé's finger and then, laughing in delight, picked her up and spun her around. When he had gotten too dizzy, he collapsed to the soft sand below, Tulip falling on top of him. "I love you," he breathed.

Smiling, she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

As Tulip's eyes connected with the next bow tie, the memories came faster. Forest green.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

Baby blue and pink striped.

* * *

"If you don't be quiet about how excited you are to be a dad, I'll scream so loud I can't hear you! This is painful and it is all your fault that I'm giving birth to _twins_!"

* * *

Black.

* * *

"It's my fault they're dead, Tulip. If I hadn't- hadn't-."

"Shh. It's not your fault, and our children know they were loved."

* * *

Soft yellow.

* * *

"My husband is John Jones, not yours. I know what color bow tie he would want to wear to his funeral, and that is one that reminds him of life. The sun supports life, and the sun is yellow. Therefore, the bow tie will be yellow.

* * *

Sobbing at the bad memories, but smiling at the good ones, Mrs. Tulip Jones managed to break her eyes away from the memories. She stumbled over to her bed and had time for one last thought before she passed out. "The good thing about spies is the memory bow ties."

**Ok, first, can anyone tell me what the Justice League reference is?**

**Second, I'm sorry if the first kiss scene wasn't very good. I have no experience, so I'm going off what I imagine it would feel like and first kiss scenes I've read on fanfiction.**

**Third, sorry the end was rushed. My dad needs the computer.**

**Fourth, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	3. Cry

**I'm back! DarthZ and bismarckenterprise guessed the hidden guest! J'onn, aka John Jones, aka Martian Manhunter. He belongs to DC, by the way.**

**Also, I had a guest who wrote an inappropriate review. It had the name of something that I shall not name, but it is not something that you put in a review to a T rated story. It isn't something I would want in a review to a M rated story! I don't know why the review filter didn't catch it, and I am really upset about that. I have removed it, so it should be gone soon. Unfortunately, it has been up since the seventh of June because I didn't realize what it said before, as I was only scanning reviews because I was preparing for finals. Because of this, I only saw it today, so it has only been taken down today. I am so sorry to any of you who went to the reviews page and saw this review.**

**This chapter takes place three months after Snakehead.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

"I told you, Snake," Ben snapped as he opened his door, "I don't need therapy!"

K-Unit's medic frowned. "Ben, you've been hiding away in your apartment for too long. I want to know what's wrong. All you need to do is tell me, not some therapist."

"Says the man with a degree in psychology," Fox snarled.

"That was years ago!" Snake protested.

"Uh-huh," Ben arched an eyebrow, then groaned when the mother hen looked at him pleadingly. "Fine! I'll tell you. But turn off the recording device you've got tucked away. I'm breaking the OSA."

Snake's eyes widened, then he reached into his pocket and pressed the stop button. Then he deleted the file.

Ben nodded in satisfaction and led the Scottish man into his home.

Snake closed the door behind him and eyed the many locks. Passing through the kitchen, the medic swallowed down the bile that rose up at the sight of the mouse on the trash can and the cockroaches in the sink with the dirty dishes. Entering the living room, his eyebrows rose at the sight of the depleted couches. There were cuts in the cushions and stuffing falling out.

Before sitting down, Snake requested, "Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Sure," Ben shrugged. "First door on the left."

Nodding his thanks, the medic headed down the hall, wincing as his old unitmate called, "And don't think I don't know what you're doing! I'm a spy, I know when someone is peeking around my house!"

"I wouldn't call this place a house!" Snake retaliated, though Ben noted that he hadn't denied it.

Walking down the hall, Snake pulled open the bathroom door. Closing and locking it behind him, he eyed the sink first. The medic in him wrinkled his nose at the mildew at the bottom, while the soldier argued that he had seen worse. Snake then moved onto the mirror. Pulling it open revealed the medicine cabinet, and he had to hold back a gasp of shock. Staring back at him were bottles and bottles of medication. Grabbing one, he looked at the label and frowned. This was pain reliever that was often given to soldiers who were shot. Why did Ben have it? Taking another, Snake's frown deepened. This was sleep medicine. Since when did Fox have trouble sleeping? Reaching for others, he found that they were other types of sleep and pain medication. Why did Fox have all of them?

Fox looked up as Snake slammed the bottles down. "What's this?" He questioned.

"You tell me."

Ben blinked. The medic had growled. He sounded like Wolf, and that never happened. "They're just medicine-" He started. He had said that he would tell the medic what happened, but that didn't mean it had to be all of it.

"I know that. Tell me why you need them."

Fox blinked a second time but obliged. Now that Snake had found the medicine - although he had known he would when he went to the bathroom, there was almost no choice. Plus, the medic was going into mother hen mode. If necessary, the spy knew his old unitmate would drag him to Wolf and make the unit leader make him tell.

"Three months ago, I went on a highly classified mission. I was to track one Alex Rider, a teenager working for MI6," Fox glared as Snake opened his mouth, "who was in Bangkok and the wanted to know why. So I saved him a bunch of times, including from an illegal organ selling place, and then we got tangled with a Snakehead run by a head of Scorpia, and then I was shot by his godfather, who was a double agent for Scorpia. Oh, and Alex is really Cub. So the medication is for my bullet wound and I have nightmares, therefore I take sleeping pills."

Focusing back on Snake, Fox noted that his jaw had fallen open in shock. Then all he had said caught up to him. It was the first time he had told anyone what happened, even the shortened version. Ben collapsed, sinking into the seat even more as tears started to fall.

Snake hugged the man, understanding now why Fox was in this state, and also thankful that the good thing about spies is they aren't afraid to cry.


	4. Die

**Hey peeps! Sorry I'm late, I haven't been able to figure out what to do for this chapter. But I know now, so here's an update!**

**This takes place after Scorpia Rising.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

The woman sat at a desk with three piles of paper in front of her. The one to the left was in a bin labeled 'Out' and the one to the right was labeled 'In'. A single form made up the stack in front of her. A pen scribbled across it, filling in boxes and signing the woman's name wherever it was necessary. Every now and then she would pause and look at the clock on the wall. She would sigh, unwrap a piece of candy from the bag sitting in front of her, pop the red and white into her mouth, and then continue working.

This went on until she paused and looked at the clock that now read 13:00 hours. The woman capped her pen and placed it in a desk drawer. She folded her hands on top of the mahogany wood and sat up straight, eyes staring straight ahead. Five seconds later, a knock sounded on the door.

The woman took a deep breath and then called out, "Come in."

The door creaked as it opened to reveal a tall, thin man on the other side. He entered and locked eyes with the woman. She nodded to the chair in front of her desk. He sat.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. There is a job that needs to be done." There was a pause as the woman studied the man before her while simultaneously placing another candy in her mouth, where it immediately moved to the side to be sucked on. "Alex Rider has become a problem. He needs to be taken care of."

"And you want me to do it?" If the man was any other man, his eyebrows would have risen. As it was, this man was careful not to move his painstakingly constructed features.

"No. I want you to hire someone else to do it. A mercenary who will not give us away. This cannot be traced back to us."

"Of course." The man nodded. "How soon do you want it done?"

"Within the week, preferably in the next two days."

The man nodded once more. The woman waved her hand in dismissal, and the man stood. He moved towards the door, but as his hand hovered on the doorknob, he paused. Turning around to face the woman, he asked warily, "What exactly has the boy done to deserve termination?"

If the woman was shocked at her deputy's insubordination, she didn't show it. "It isn't so much as what he has done as what he might do. He has the power to bring us down."

Understanding the unspoken dismissal, the man turned again and exited the room. Closing the door behind him and hiding a wince at the squeak it made, he eyed the sign on the door that read 'Mrs. Jones' before turning and walking down the hall.

Inside the room, the woman smiled that the order was given and that the assassination would never be traced back to MI6. "The good thing about spies," she murmured to herself, "is that they always die."

**So, it was a little short and morbid, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
